Blog użytkownika:Xendou/Moja opinia o grach i dodatkach z uniwersum Wiedźmina
Hej Wszystkim! Tym razem postanowiłem się wypowiedzieć na temat gier z serii Wiedźmin stworzonych przez studio CD Project Red, od części pierwszej z 2007 roku, aż do najnowszej części trzeciej. I zanim zaczniemy jeszcze kilka krótkich uwag (których pewnie i tak nikt nie będzie czytał) : 1) To nie będzie pełnoprawna recenzja każdej gry z serii, bo wtedy musiał bym cały ten blog pisać przez około 1 czy 2 tygodnie żeby to wszystko odpowiednio rozplanować, dlatego to raczej będzie taki zlepek pourywanych myśli, gdzie tylko wymienię największe zalety i wady wszystkich gier, i postaram się je szerzej opisać, dlaczego dany element gry jest tak dobry, a który tak zły. 2) Przy omawianiu'' Wiedźmina 3'', będę też brał pod uwagę jego dwa pełnoprawne DLC, czyli Serca z Kamienia oraz Krew i Wino, ponieważ te dodatki są na tyle rozbudowane i wnoszą tak dużo do gry, że grzechem było by o nich nie wspomnieć. 3) Wiem, że to jest raczej oczywiste, ale warto tak dla zasady przypomnieć, że wszystko to co powiem o grach to tylko i wyłącznie moje zdanie, moja subiektywna opinia, więc jeśli to co powiem całkowicie przeczy waszej opinii i się ze mną nie zgadzacie, to nie ma sprawy, kocham was dalej :D Dobra, tak więc bez zbędnego przeciągania zaczynamy! 'Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa)' I zaczynamy oczywiście od pierwszej odsłony z 2007 roku, która w dniu premiery była, nie da się ukryć, wielkim hitem, i thumb|260pxsama gra została ciepło przyjęta i w Polsce i za granicą. No i wtedy była ona okrzyknięta najwybitniejszą, polską grą jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. Lecz dzisiaj niestety z perspektywy czasu, ciężko grę oceniać jednoznacznie, a sama rozgrywka się już nieco zestarzała, ale po kolei: Zacznijmy najpierw od zalet: 1) Fabuła - fabuła gry koncentruje się na przede wszystkim na cierpiącym na amnezję Geralcie oraz na jego pogoni za Salamandrą, organizacją która zaplanowała masowy atak na Kaer Morhen, i która ukradła cenne dla wiedźminów mutageny, z którymi potem eksperymentują. Ja osobiście uważam, że dodanie Geraltowi wątku utraty pamięci ma jak najbardziej sens, w końcu w 2007 roku kiedy wychodziła pierwsza część gry, no to nie było jeszcze tak wielu znawców książkowej historii Geralta co teraz, i nie wszyscy mogli wiedzieć kim jest dana postać i do jakiego wydarzenia jest to odniesienie. No i oczywiście znajdą się malkonteńci, głównie wśród tych co książkową przygodę Geralta z Rivii znają wzdłuż i wszerz, i nie do końca mogą być zadowoleni z tego, że są im wyjaśniane rzeczy, które już doskonale znają z materiału źródłowego, no ale o gustach nie dyskutuje. Ale wracając do samej fabuły, moim zdaniem stoi na naprawdę dobrym poziomie, jest ciekawa, a rozpracowywanie Salamandry zostało przeprowadzone bardzo dobrze. I jedynym minusem historii jest kilka nieścisłości tu i tam oraz trochę zbyt duża liniowość jak na grę RPG. Wraz z samą fabułą bardzo dobrze wypada też system moralnych wyborów podczas rozgrywki, i swego czasu raczej nie było jeszcze zbyt wiele gier gdzie nie wybierało się po prostu między dobrem a złem, a trzeba było wybierać mniejsze zło. No i tutaj neutralność Geralta jest często wystawiana na próbę i to od nas zależy jaką drogę wybierzemy i jaką podejmiemy decyzję. W jedynce wybory są co prawda najprostsze z całej serii, ale i tak znajdą się takie które skłaniają nieco do głębszego zastanowienia. 2) Klimat - czyli moim zdaniem największa zaleta tej gry. Pod tym względem jedynka, według mnie, świeci najbardziej ze wszystkich odsłon serii. Klimat gry potęgowany jest głownie przez fanstastyczną muzykę (o której za chwile) oraz przez bardzo dobrze oddany świat, który jest odpowiednio mroczny, okrutny i niesprawiedliwy tak jak być powinien. Klimat jest też potęgowany przez charakterystyczny dla serii humor, który do dziś stoi na najwyższym poziomie, nawet jeśli niektóre żarty się już nieco zestarzały. Być może moje doznania są trochę przesadzone, ale mimo to, gra pod tym względem naprawdę robi piorunujące wrażenie. 3) Oprawa audio-wizualna - grafika w grze to oczywiście Aurora Engine, czyli bardzo mocno zmodyfikowany silnik pierwszego Neverwinter Nights, i w dniu premiery gra prezentowała się przepięknie, lecz niestety silnik wyraźnie dotknął ząb czasu. Ale mimo tego wciąż budynki, roślinność czy widoki prezentują się świetnie. I chyba jestem jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, która uwielbia te kompletnie karykaturalnie i nierealistycznie wyglądające modele postaci, które owszem wyglądają jakby zostały ożywione przez jakieś diabelskie, nieczyste siły, ale moim zdaniem to tylko dodaje charakteru tej grze i zdecydowanie wyróżnia ją od pozostałych części. I jedynym minusem grafiki jest taka sobie optymalizacja i nawet na w miarę dobrych pecetach gra potrafi zauważalnie chrupnąć, jest to szczególnie widoczne w gaju druidów na bagnach oraz w Starej Wyzimie w 5 rozdziale gry, gdzie efektów graficznych jest tam po prostu za dużo. Oprawa audio wypada absolutnie bez zarzutów, przede wszystkim przepiękna muzyka Adama Skorupy i Pawła Błaszczaka, którą ciężko mi określić inaczej niż: Majstersztyk przez wielkie M. Muzyka w wiedźminie uderza w dużej mierze w te bardziej celtyckie klimaty i każdy utwór jest dopasowany niemal idealnie. I nie wiem czy to tylko ja tak mam, ale jak słucham takich utworów jak "River of Life" czy utwór z Brzegu, to one wywołują u mnie taki melancholijno-nostalgiczny nastrój, jakby podczas ich słuchania nie czuć w ogóle upływu czasu, w moim przypadku odczucia są po prostu nieziemskie. Ale najlepszym według mnie utworem z całego soundtracku jest "Believe" lecący podczas napisów końcowych. Normalnie to połączenie muzyki klasycznej z rockiem jest nie do opisania słowami, to trzeba usłyszeć samemu. Oprócz muzyki dubbing również wypada świetnie, Jacek Rozenek w roli Geralta to już, wiadomo, legenda i nie wyobrażam sobie żadnego innego aktora dubbingowego do tej roli. Ale oprócz niego urzekły mnie też dwie inne role: Magister rewelacyjnie zagrany przez samego króla polskiego dubbingu, czyli Jarosława Boberka, oraz Narrator grany przez Tomasza Marzeckiego, po prostu mistrzowska robota, tylko tyle mam do powiedzenia :D 4) Alchemia - czyli jeden z najważniejszych aspektów wiedźmińskiego rzemiosła, no bo podczas polowania na potwory wiedźmin musi mieć przy sobie mikstury i oleje do mieczy, aby mieć większe szanse. No i muszę powiedzieć że system alchemii jest tutaj najlepiej wykonany w całej serii. Po pierwsze same eliksiry są skuteczne i mają realny wpływ na organizm Geralta, a w tej grze, zwłaszcza na wyższych poziomach trudności trzeba przygotowywać odpowiednie wywary i trzeba się przygotowywać na każdą walkę z przeciwnikiem, bo nie tylko działanie mikstur jest długie ale też trzeba pamiętać o umiarze, bo picie 20 mikstur w środku walki z bossem jest bardzo głupim posunięciem, bo prędzej zginie się od nich niż od samego bossa. Sama toksyczność eliksirów również jest przeprowadzona świetnie, i jak nasz organizm jest za bardzo zatruty to naprawdę czuć skutki zbyt wysokiego poziomu toksyn objawiające się m.in mocniejszym bicia serca, kolorowymi plamami na ekranie, a w krytycznej sytuacji może się to skończyć nawet śmiercią. I to akurat bardzo mi przypadło do gustu bo dodaje to pewnego elementu strategi do całej rozgrywki. Podoba mi się również to, że nie waży się eliksirów gdzie tylko się chce, a trzeba pomedytować przy najbliższym ognisku, a potem użyć odpowiednich przepisów. Podoba mi się to, że podczas medytacji nie możemy robić nieograniczonej ilości mikstur, a zawsze jest nam potrzebna do tego odpowiednia baza w postaci alkoholu. To wszystko dodaje nieco wyzwania i zwiększa nieco poziom trudności, mimo tego że gra taka trudna nie jest. Teraz pora na minusy: 1) System walki - tak jest, babol gry który obrósł już po prostu do miana legendy przez swoją toporność. I wiem że wielu nowszych graczy którzy nie mieli styczności w ogóle z serią zawsze wybierają albo dwójkę albo trójkę, właśnie ze względu na walkę. Z mojej perspektywy, gra w tym aspekcie nie wypada tragicznie tylko zwyczajnie przeciętnie, bo to jest takie bardzo proste naciskanie przycisków w odpowiednich momentach, aby wykonywać kolejne combosy. W żadnym momencie mnie to nie frustrowało ani męczyło, ale wypada to po prostu trochę nijako i nudno. Tak więc pod tym względem gra nie wypada za dobrze, ale jak już mówiłem mi to nie przeszkadzało, więc nie mogę tego uznać jako jakąś ogromną wadę, która przekreśla sens zagrania w tą grę. 2) Czarne charaktery - no niestety, mimo tego że fabuła, jak wspomniałem na początku, stoi na wysokim poziomie, tak sami przeciwnicy wypadają zwyczajnie tak sobie. I owszem podczas gry widać jak bardzo daleko ich plany i ambicje sięgają, ale zwyczajnie nie czuć tego zagrożenia (być może bardziej bym to czuł gdyby przeciwnicy tak często by nie uciekali przed czy po walce ze mną). I ten niski poziom tyczy właściwie wszystkich antagonistów w tej grze, łącznie z finałowym, czyli z Jakubem de Aldersbergiem, którego być może bym o wiele bardziej docenił gdyby nie zaprezentowano nam go blisko końca gry, a wciśnięte na szybko skróty jego motywacji nie poprawiają za bardzo sytuacji. Ale moim zdaniem i tak jest lepiej niż w Dzikim Gonie o którym dużo, dużo później :D 3) Zadania poboczne - mówię tu o zleceniach wiedźmińskich, i o normalnych pobocznych zadaniach. Wypadają według mnie słabo głównie ze względu na swoją strukturę, i same zlecenia wiedźmińskie to w większości zbieractwo różnych części potworów za które dostajemy zapłatę, a misje poboczne to w większości bardzo krótkie aktywności typu: jedna rozmowa z daną osobą, zbieractwo, zdobycie dla kogoś jakiegoś przedmiotu itd. Nie jest to nic ciekawego i zajmującego, i ten aspekt został bardziej dopracowany dopiero w kolejnych odsłonach. Tak więc reasumując, ''Wiedźmin ''jest wciąż bardzo dobrą grą, która po tych prawie 11 latach od premiery nadal się broni i nadal ma coś jeszcze do zaoferowania, tylko nie wszystkie aspekty gry utrzymały się tak dobrze, tak więc ciężko mi ją w sumie polecić tym co wcześniej nie mieli z nią nic do czynienia lub zagrali dopiero w późniejsze części. Ale mimo to ja wracam do tej odsłony dość często, żeby znów nacieszyć tym fantastycznym, książkowym klimatem, który moim zdaniem wypada najlepiej z całej serii, oraz żeby znów sobie poklikać w te miliard obiektów, bo pomimo nieco archaicznego już gameplayu, wciąż gra mi się przyjemnie. I wiem, że to całe zachwalanie gry może po prostu pochodzić z mojego sentymentu do niej, ale ja z reguły mam tak, że jak bardzo miło wspominam jakąś grę, film, czy nawet komiks to wtedy u mnie nostalgia bierze górę ponad obiektywizm, tak jak ja to właśnie niniejszym czynię. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach